Another You
by HotAngelFromHell
Summary: Song fic to Cascada Another you. Coming back from her leave of absence, Kagome sings her sorrows to the audience and the one who broke her heart. One shot maybe, not sure as of right now. Read and enjoy, very well written if i say so myself!


I do not own Inuyasha or Cascada's Another you. Enjoy the fanfiction.

The piano broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the entire candle-lit restaurant. They had waited for the soft voice of the legend that had recently quit her job from the heart break she had endured. They were all nervous to see if the pain had affected her voice or performance in a negative way, or if she would be able to perform a show at all. The manager nearly wet his pants in relief as the piano continued its melodious song. The deep red velvet curtain was slowly lifting off of the black marble stage floor, revealing an equally jet black grand piano.

14 seconds passed exactly before half of the piano was shown and they heard a quiet voice coming from behind the thick fabric. It wasn't as strong as it was usually...but wether from the density of the material or from the silent tone to her voice they were not sure. It was ghostly and full of unspoken pain, but none the less beautiful. The heartbreaking tone her voice held had transformed her usually peppy songs into one that held a special meaning to her.

" _So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep_

_You left me downing in my tears of memory_"

The piano played for a few second unaccompanied. Shivers ran down the spines of the audience as the curtain uncovered more and more of the grand piano. The sense of calm that had over taken the room was clashing against the abidances growing suspense, making them lean toward the stage to see if they could hear anything or see anything behind the heavy curtain.

" _And ever since you've gone I've found it hard to breath_

' _Cuz there was so much that your heart just couldn't see"_

A sharp gasp was heard as the curtain was pulled all the way up, showing the entire piano and the person sitting on top of it. The maestro that was playing the piano was dressed in a formal black tuxedo, fingers carefully stroking the white keys of the piano as he would a lover in his bed. All eyes were focused on the not the maestro but the woman that was laying across the top of the musical instrument.

The dark blue evening dress was as simple as it was elegant, made to enhance and not create beauty. Off the shoulder with a simple rounded neckline, setting of the small white diamond pendant clasped around her graceful neck. The silk dress shone in the artificial light that came from the spotlight pointed in her direction. As it ended around her knees in the front, the back continuing to an unknown length because of how she was laying. Her black hair had highlights of midnight blue in it, natural or not, no one knew, and was laying in waves over her shoulder and down the front of the piano.

" _A thousand wasted dreams, rolling off my eyes_

_But time's been healing me and I say good bye"_

She held the higher note for a second before raising from her position along the piano. Pushing herself with her right arm and holding the microphone with the other, she looked over the crowd that had gather in the large and fancy restaurant. The electronic chimes came in from the synthesizer she knew was back stage, alerting her that she needed to start the chorus of her song. She settled herself by sitting on the far corner of the piano, crossing her legs at the ankles and closed her eyes.

" '_Cuz I can breath again, dream again, _

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be, the other day_

_Now I feel free again_

_So innocent_

' _Cuz someone makes me whole again,_

_For sure_

_I'll find another you..."_

The piano was once again playing by itself, but this time was soon accompanied by the chimes and a soft but pulsing beat.She steeled herself for the hardest part of the song in her opinion, having someone else tell her they loved her, and having those feelings for some one else. Silently praying that her voice did not crack or waver any while she was singing she took a deep breath, slipping off of the piano and on to the floor with her high heels.

" _Could you imagine some one else is by my side_

_I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling"_

The watcher felt as though they were looking in on a private moment the woman was having

with herself. Some of the ladies in the room were becoming teary eyed as they watched the girl try tocontrol her raging emotions and stop the tears that started to flow down her cheeks. The woman in question was damning herself mentally as she continued to wipe the water rolling down her structured face. This was not good! She took two quick even and deep breaths in the short brake she had, calming herself down and stopping the flow of betraying tears.

"_My heart was always searching for a place to hide_

_Could not await the dawn to bring another day"_

Her voice became noticeably deeper over the next lines she would sing, raising in volume as the anger consumer her being for the man this song was directed to. She would rather die than to continue to feel pain for a man who obviously cared nothing for her or her persona. This was her goodbye to him and all the memories he carried with her.

" _You're not the only one, so hear me when I say_

_The thoughts of you, they just fade away..."_

Opening her once again tearless eyes she walked over to the maestro, nodding her silent question to him. She need to sit for a moment to regain the strength she had lost from the internal battle within herself. Her long time friend and band partner just smiled at her and scooted further down the long black bench he spent most of his time on. She gave him her own grateful smile and gracefully sat next to him, cradling the microphone closer to her mouth so she could lower the volume of her voice.

" '_Cuz I can breath again, dream again, _

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be, the other day_

_Now I feel free again_

_So innocent_

' _Cuz someone makes me whole again,_

_For sure_

_I'll find another you..."_

Standing up from her short brake she walked to the front of the stage closer to the audience that had yet to take their eyes off of her. She took a deep breath and tilted back her head a bit, closing her eyes once more and letting her wavy locks flow down the length of her back. She imagined the silver haired gold eyed half demon that had stole her heart, then tossed it away.

" _Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes_

_You're still a part of my life"_

She opened her crystal clear blue eyes and looked over the crowd, scanning the back of the room once a familiar presence had enter it. Locking eyes with the monster that was the cause of her internal pain she flashed him a knowing smile, putting all of her feelings into the last chorus of her song. This is for you, she thought, hoping her would be able to hear her thoughts. The look that suddenly entered his eyes told her she had been correct and she was finally happy for his connection to her.

" _But I can breath again, dream again, _

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be, the other day_

_Now I feel free again_

_So innocent_

' _Cuz someone makes me whole again,_

_For sure_

_I'll find another you..."_

She looked away from him and back to her audience her mind cheering her along. It was harder to keep her voice steady now that he was watching, and she was glad that the end of the song was close.

"_Mhhhh...I'll find another...you..."_

The final notes of the song died and a huge applause erupted. A smile stole Kagome's porcelain face and her eyes lightened in happiness. She had missed, this, the feel of the audience, of having people enjoy what you created. She glanced to where she had last seen him but the spot was empty.

Well..that's it the end..or is it? I don't know if I'm going to make this a one shot or not...it would have to be up to you guys. Did you like it? Should I continue? If I do continue who should the pairing be? It's all up to you guys! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
